Takari on Shuffle
by sunflowers
Summary: In response to a challenge. Five short Takari works inspired by the first five songs played when IPod is put on Shuffle.


Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! No, it's not an update for one of my other stories, it's actually a writing challenge that my friend gave me: pick a pairing, put your IPod on shuffle and write something short about that couple inspired by the first five songs played. I thought that that was really cool, so I decided to try it. I hope you like it!

Matt: Did you finally choose a pairing with me in it?

Sunflowers: (sighs) Matt, you've been plaguing my authors notes with your sarcastic remarks and senseless whining for almost two years; don't you know me well enough to know that this is a Takari? Now do the disclaimer T.K..

T.K.: Sunflowers does not own Digimon or any affiliated characters. She begs that you won't sue her and take away her laptop, thereby preventing her from posting fanfiction.

Matt: So... if someone sues she'll stop writing?

Sunflowers: Wipe that smirk off you face Matt! I now ask my beloved reader's to read on!

**FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!**

Bryan Adams- Summer of '69

That summer, so many things had gone wrong.

Kari got sick and couldn't go to camp. T.K. _had_ gone to camp, but had nearly chopped Joe's hands off while he was there.

Several maniacal and criminally insane monsters from a digital world had invaded their home.

They both had watched as true and loyal friends: an angel, a wizard, a talking pumpkin, a walking rock, a whale and several piles of slime die before their once young and innocent eyes.

They both watched their older brothers get shot with arrows of hope and light, nearly tear each other limb from limb and get turned into Ronald MacDonald's psychotic twin brother's key chains.

That summer, T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya lived through things that no eight year old should experience.

But it was that summer they met for the first time. It was the burden of saving two worlds that brought them together. They stayed together throughout the grief of losing beloved friends and looked out for each other when their brothers could not.

The two youngest of the Chosen met that summer. And it was the best summer of their lives.

...

Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens(playing Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez)- Start of Something New

T.K. wasn't sure of what to make of his first day of grade five. The new aspects of his life merged with the old until he couldn't tell which one dominated.

He lived in a new apartment, therefore having new neighbours. He was going to a new school, with new, _fifth grade_ classes. Those classes would be filled with the new faces of classmates he had never met. He was doomed to be known as the new kid.

On the other hand, he had just moved a few blocks away from the apartment where he had spent the first four years of his life. He had the same oatmeal for breakfast and his mother was glued to her computer, writing a pointless assignment just like any other morning. And, even though he had never met the boy before, one kid playing soccer actually reminded him of his brother's best friend. Even the strangers seemed familiar.

While the blond was conducting his mental comparison, the nasally voiced teacher introduced him to the class and bade him to sit next to a girl with a camera around her neck... a girl with short brown hair.

Kari was in his class. Another familiar sight.

But then the girl threw him completely off balance by smiling at him as he sat down. During their joking conversation, somehow Kari's smile sent his intestines into a loop, knotting and swirling uncomfortably.

T.K. silently gulped. This was definitely the start of something new.

...

Rihanna- Pon de Replay

It's no secret that Kari loved to dance. Her face would glow and her body would glide, her grace making cats clumsy and swans weep. When she danced, all eyes were on her. She was a star.

At that moment she was spinning on her toes, not cutting through the air but becoming one with it. She was certain that there was nothing she loved more than the rhythm of music and the steps of dance.

A whistle called attention to the other side of the gym, where she saw a blond in a red jersey make a perfect basket.

Well, almost nothing.

...

Cast of High School Musical 2: Work This Out

T.K. watched as his brunette friend smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her short green skirt, again. The blond understood that she was nervous, but she had been hand pressing the bottom half of her school uniform for the last fifteen minutes of their walk and it was really getting ridiculous.

"Relax Kari! It's only the first day." The girl looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Only our first day? T.K., this is high school and we're freshmen! How did we get from being at the top of the food chain to being one of the lowest of the low? We'll be subjected to a nightmare of swirlys and food fights!" T.K. rolled his eyes.

"And I thought Davis was dramatic. Kari, this isn't going to be Armageddon. We've survived a pair of near-apocalypses and just about every monster that has ever had a bad day. Tai and Matt survived, so can we." Kari chewed her bottom lip.

"Do you promise?" T.K. chuckled and swept her hands into his.

"Kari Kamiya, I do here by promise that our freshman year will work out. And, despite being two of the 'lowest of the low', the sun will keep on shining." He could see that Kari was fighting back a smile. "And if we don't start running, we'll be late."

And so they both took off running head long into their greatest challenge yet...High School.

...

Cast of Rent- You'll See

Kari was sitting in the cushioned chair, chewing her nails while the women behind her were fussing over her short hair, trying to find a formal style for it.

"Well, we can't just clip it back; she's been wearing it like that since she was eleven." Mimi cried.

"How about we braid it?" Sora suggested. Mimi threw her hands in the air.

"Her hair's barely long enough for the tiniest ponytail. How in the world are we going to braid it?"

Kari was only half listening. '_It's really happening. Today. Goodness gracious, it's actually happening to me._' She was abruptly brought back to reality by her mother bursting into the room, tears streaming down her smiling face.

"Ten minutes! Ten minutes! Oh Kari, my baby girl!" The older woman swooped across the room and landed on her knees in front of Kari's chair, taking her daughter's face into her hands. "What happened to my baby? How did you grow up so fast?" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Are you nervous?"

"I've never been so nervous or happy before in my life. I just hope the waterproof mascara holds, I'll look a complete mess otherwise, and T.K. will probably change his mind." Mrs Kamiya threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"Honey, you could show up dressed like a hobo and T.K. would still think he was the luckiest man in the world; runny mascara or not." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair before pausing to look confusedly at the still arguing Mimi and Sora. "Why isn't her hair done yet?"

Mimi, dramatic as ever, sighed and explained "We can't figure out what to do with it. The hairdresser cancelled out last minute because of some freak blow-dryer accident and now there's no time to do anything fancy." Mrs Kamiya shook her head.

"Her hair doesn't need to be fancy to be nice." To prove her point, the woman took the top half of Kari's hair, leaving a few strands at the front to frame her face, and clipped it back, sticking a few white flowers from a nearby bouquet. "There we go. You're ready." Kari turned to look at her mother. The woman who had raised her, nursed her, and was now helping her during the greatest day of her life.

"Do you really think I am?"

"Sweetheart, I know that you're ready. You've been ready since you were eight years old. You'll see, this is going to be the happiest moment of your life." Just then, the music keyed up. "Hurry, you're father's waiting for you." To the rest of the room, she yelled: "It's time! It's time!"

The room emptied quicker than two shakes of a lamb's tail and Kari got to her father. He smiled and took her arm. The music changed and she began to walk. Kari Kamiya looked up the church aisle to see her future husband, T.K. Takaishi looking like he was the happiest man on the planet.

That was the day that Kari Kamiya became Mrs Takeru Takaishi.

**FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: Okay, I realize that number five was way too long; but I was on a bit of a roll.

T.K.: Do you realize that you wrote something that doesn't take place in an alternate universe? And that all five are in chronological order?

Sunflowers: Actually, no. (looks sheepish) I didn't notice that at all.

Matt: I sure noticed that I wasn't in it.

T.K.: Yes you were Matt, you were my invisible best man in the wedding one.

Matt: 'Cause I'm the best man baby! (Runs off to celebrate)

Sunflowers: (Raises eyebrows and puts hands on hips) You know as well as I do that he was not in it.

T.K.: I know, but you've doomed him to being a secondary/non-existent character. Let five have his five minutes of glory before he realizes nothing's changed.

Sunflowers: (Sighs) Only for you T.K.. Reviews please!


End file.
